cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Gerald McBoing-Boing Lost Episode
Gerald McBoing-Boing is a Canadian-American 2D animated children's television series based on the 1950 animated short film by the same name. It premiered on Cartoon Network on August 22, 2005, as part of their Tickle-U programming block, and on Teletoon in English and French on August 29, 2005. It uses the same basic art style as the original, but with more detail. Each 11-minute episode features a series of vignettes with Gerald, of which the "fantasy tales" are done in Seussian rhyme. There are also sound checks, gags, and "real-life" portions of the show. Gerald still only makes sounds, but he now has two speaking friends, Janine and Jacob, as well as a dog named Burp, who only burps (accompanied by someone, usually Gerald's mother, saying "excuse me" afterwards). Gerald's parents (names unknown) also fill out the regular cast. The television series was produced in Canada by Cookie Jar Entertainment, and directed by Robin Budd and story edited/written by John Derevlany. The animation was done by Mercury Filmworks in Ottawa & Vancouver. The music and score for the series was composed by Ray Parker and Tom Szczesniak. But a lot of people don't realize there was a lost episode of Gerald McBoing-Boing that never aired. Well, it did air, as it hit plenty of televisions in the northwest during it's airing on Cartoon Network, but it was cut from what I like to call the original lineup. I managed to record it, before the channel blacked out and a Ed Edd n Eddy rerun covered up the remaining fifteen seconds or so of credits. It was common for episodes to experience a black out after airing back then, as cable was a more primitive technology. The episode started with Gerald making those 'boing boing' noises as usual, his father looks slightly agitated. "Judie, Gerald's making that goddamn noise again." The word goddamn was present, so if you have a keen ear you'd hear every curse word in the book. The scene plays out for a minute with nothing happening (except for Gerald making that 'boing boing boing boing!'), until the set changes to the living room area. Gerald is seen standing in the corner, staring at all of them while Gerald's Mother, Gerald's Father, Janine, and Jacob, all eat spaghetti. He's acting very weird, wiggling his arms around and doing jazz like dances, while the family and friends eats their spaghetti. The father turns and shouts "What the hell?" as Gerald smiles at them. "How long has he been watching us?!" "I do not have a clue." Jacob says. Gerald grins big. And a man in a hooded cloak can be seen moving around outside the window without moving it's legs. Gerald then goes over to them. "Gerald, what are you do-" Gerald's father gasps. Gerald mooned them. A symbol with an eye on it was tattooed on Gerald's right butt-cheek. Gerald then farts on his father. "AUUGH shit!" Gerald's father yells in disgust, "Goddamn Gerald! What the fuck did you eat?!" Gerald pulls out an empty Taco Bell bag from behind him, and grins madly without picking up his pants from his ankles. "Gerald put your pants back on!" his mother says sternly. Burp, Gerald's burping dog comes in and looks at Gerald with slight confusion. He belches as usual, but Gerald did something I will never forget. He takes the dog, and fucks it right up the ass. "OH MY GOD!" Gerald's father yells. "He's a savage!" Jacob says. After he rapes Burp, Gerald takes a needle, filled it with pasta sauce, and injected it into his bloodstream. He then became slightly sinister looking as he made a screaming/laughing sound like a demonic Donald Duck. The family and friends see all of this, and looked disheveled. Gerald's mom tells Gerald to go outside and play, but Gerald winds up having diarrhea in the garden. He sees a bottle of Mountain Dew across the street next to a next door neighbor (who clearly looks like Adolf Hitler). The man sees Gerald cross the street aimlessly and takes it, drink it, and walks away. Just like that. The man didn't even pay him no heed. Gerald then goes inside and saw his dad on the couch reading a newspaper, which had an article about the 9/11 terrorist attack on it. Gerald then revealed rows and rows of teeth like a trash compactor as he grins madly like a Cheshire cat. The teeth began to rotate in a machine like fashion as he ate away at the newspaper, causing his father to scream and run to the other room. A bloodied wheelchair covered in sea lampreys lay in the corner. He calls Dr. Malone again and looked around with great paranoia. "Doctor, it's Gerald he... No, no it's not just him going 'boing boing', he's going nuts! I think he's… Hello? Hello?!" The phone's disconnected. There was only one thing to do. Take him to a mental hospital. Gerald's parents drove him up to the mental ward and they checked his health records. Everything checked up fine. "Now Mr. and Mrs. McCoy," the Dr. says, "your son, Gerald isn't insane at all. This isn't the result of insanity. This is the result of a demon! I suggest you take him to see an Exorcist at once!" The McCoy's take Gerald home, strapped him to a chair, and called the Exorcist. He came hours later and entered the home. The Exorcist tells the family to stand back for it might have some bad result during an exorcism. Suddenly Gerald begins to talk in words, which was the sentence, 'Fuck me in the ass you cornhole bastard', in reverse. The Exorcist sprayed holy water on Gerald, who looked as if he wasn't even phased. He broke from his bonds and slaughtered the Exorcist, then he raped his mother backwards after ripping his father apart piece-by-piece, bit-by-bit. Gerald's monstrous teeth chattered as he began to sprout boney wings, and blood began to pool from beneath his feet. His stomach opens up and highly realistic gore begins to spew in mammoth chunks from everywhere. His eyes melted out of his sockets and his fingers gushed blood as claws began to grow out of his fingernails which cracked and broke. A strange hollow, soulless noise began to envelop the screen as demonic spikes slowly rose from the ground around him. "I am complete!" He said in a otherworldly voice which hissed like a rattlesnake. He opens his mouth wide. What came out looked like roots or tentacles of an octopus all slithered out of his gullet. They expand like fleshy intestines. Intestines, veins, and blood vessels. Cancerous sores begin to stretch out of his mouth, enveloping the trees, the wall. They rise high into the sky. Long, infinite strands of fleshy intestinal passages that drip blood and take over the street. Gerald's head explodes and he melts in the floor. Hundreds of people run in, but they have no skin. Their visible intestines and organs are static as they move across the floor. Some of them are even falling apart. Their hearts, lungs and livers collapse on the floor as the sound of screaming is heard. One of them approached and enveloped the camera, hollow real eyes, bloody skull, flesh pulsing. Dr. Seuss makes a cameo appearance baring a smile as the flesh envelops everything. "The world's a scary place, isn't it." He looks around, though it's terrifying. "And all of the dirt, the trash, and garbage is in you. You are the bacteria. But I'm not your friend either. And wherever you go, whoever you love, whatever back alley you walk down. Gerald will be watching you by the window. He's not going to hurt you. But Gerald will always be watching..." His eyes turn demon like and the tv cuts to static white noise for the remainder of the episode. Inside that tv is a scene of the same scene. And inside that tv, there's a scene of the same scene. It seems to go on forever. The television explodes. The next time you watch an episode of Gerald McBoing Boing, even if it's on in another room, be careful. They say that the reason they go 'boing boing', is that the boy has a demon inside him, and the boy with the demon has a demon inside him. And that boy, with that boy, has a demon inside him. And that boy and another boy. Infinite boys. Wait... Hey- It feels like something is touching me. No... No...! His hand... His hand... IS IN MY ASS! Category:Lost Episodes Category:Creepypastas That DaveTheUseless Should Read Category:CreepyPasta Article